


Seldom Divide

by Tigrass



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Maul is 35, Smut, ahsoka is 19, minor fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26583745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigrass/pseuds/Tigrass
Summary: Walking in the rain after seeing Lux with Steela, Ahsoka is picked up by Maul and is taken to his apartment. This wouldn't be such a bad thing - except she's nineteen, he's thirty-five and feelings come to the surface.
Relationships: Darth Maul/Ahsoka Tano, Kilindi Matako/Darth Maul, Lux Bonteri/Ahsoka Tano, Lux Bonteri/Steela Gerrera
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Seldom Divide

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was pretty much inspired by the Ezra x Aria in Pretty Little Liars, except more angst, smut and a somewhat open angst ending?? 
> 
> Ahsoka is 19 in this which in my country, isn't underage but I know it is in others, hence the underage tag.
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)

Heels clicked against the pathway as she walked, the dark and cold weather did nothing on her happy attitude. Dressed in a turtleneck maroon dress that ended inches above her knees and a small window on her chest for a tease, accompanied with black heels, black jacket and a small purse, Ahsoka walked with confidence. Her black hair that was usually in braids was done half up and half down, a silver necklace with a brown pendant and matching earrings was her jewellery for tonight.

It wasn’t her usual style - the accessories and hair, but it was a compromise. 

Compromise - the very word made her gut wrench on how she got in that position in the first place. 

Her and Lux were having some issues in their relationship, many arguments with loud voices. After to what seemed like hours they finally settled down and worked together on how to keep the relationship going - she’s done her part, and she hoped that Lux did his.

He promised he would, so she would believe him.

Her destination was near, she was an hour early but she wanted to be ready - she wanted Lux to know that she was committed to this if they worked together, and hopefully the fights would die down and go.

She often wondered why she stayed, but there was a very clear answer to why - one she hated.

But now wasn’t the time for that.

Back straightened and pace fasten, Ahsoka reached the restaurant with the glowing lights in the windows, drawn in she looked by - 

And wished she didn’t.

There in the centre of the window was the man himself, his brown hair curled as ever, dressed in a ravishing black suit - he was as handsome as ever.

The women he sat with said a different story.

Smooth dark skin, black girls, bright blue eyes - dressed in a maroon dress, similar to hers.

Ahsoka knew exactly who this person was, and because of that - knew the situation that stared at her in the face.

Lux didn’t compromise.

He was still seeing that woman.

Anger and grief filled her, after all this time, the compromises and promises they shared - he still cheated on her.

She wanted to storm in there, curse him every name in the book, yell at Steela and drench them in wine.

But she was better then that, she wouldn't give them the satisfaction - she wouldn’t let herself fall so low.

Ahsoka took a deep breath, and another before her feet moved, and took her past.

She should have seen this coming, she should have known that Lux was lying and didn’t intend to keep his promise - but she wanted to believe that he could, and now look what’s happened.

No more. She told herself. No more compromises. No more Lux.

The air had gotten colder, sky darker - Ahsoka only saw it fitting when she felt the small drops of water.

She didn’t have a hood on her jacket, and no umbrella in her purse.

Just great.

At least she had her phone to call an uber - and thank God it was waterproof, as the rain started to fall harder. She was just about to press call when a car pulled up to her, a certainty of a drunk man or kidnapper flashed in her mind, but the window came down, and an all too familiar face started at her.

Tattoo’s, red hair, a singular silver ear piercing - dressed in a white shirt, red tie and black trousers.

The reason why she stayed with Lux.

Their eyes bore into each other for a few seconds before he spoke.

“Get in.”

It was a soft demand, Ahsoka hesitated - she really shouldn’t get in his car, but with the rain and what she saw minutes ago - it was the least of her worries.

The leather seat was soft as she sat, the air warm when the car door shut, the seat belt tight against her body, the vehicle rumbled before it moved. 

“What were you doing out in the rain this late?” Maul asked after a moment of silence, his eyes on the road - Ahsoka glanced at his arms, the sleeves of his shirt rolled up to his elbows. The sight was nice and made her skin tingled - she quickly looked away before he could catch her.

“It’s nothing.” She lied, he of all people shouldn’t know why. 

“Fair enough.”

There was something in his tone that made her uncomfortable - annoyance perhaps? Hell it was uncomfortable enough without that.

Another moment of silence passed, the rev of the car was the only sound. Ahsoka paid attention to the road and where he was driving, which allowed her to see that he was not on the way to her house.

“Where are you taking me?”

“My apartment.”

 _Not his house_ . She noted. _Of course not_.

She gave no refusal, she didn’t want to go back home anyway and deal with Anakin and Obi-Wan so she leaned back against the seat and let her shoulders drop. 

The rain hitting the windows was loud.

* * *

The marble floor was cold against her feet, her shoes near the door with his own. She knew it was heated and would take a while to get accustomed, and set her coat on one of the hooks on the wall.

“You should have a shower.” Maul suggested when they walked further in. “It will freshen you up and reduce the chances of a cold.”

 _Stop caring for me_. Ahsoka wanted to snap, but she was in no mood and didn’t want to get into another argument.

When she gave a nod he spoke again. “You can leave out your clothes, I’ll get them washed and dried, and leave some clean ones for you.”

“Thank you.” 

He gave a nod and she took that as her initiative to follow his suggestion. 

She knew her way there, she had been in his apartment before. 

The shower was in his room, tiles black and sleek just like the building, white countertops, cupboard and shelves. Ahsoka stripped the wet clothes that stuck to her skin, and hesitated at her underwear.

 _Fuck it_ . She threw them into the pile and left them outside the door. _They’ll only soak through anyway_.

The warm water was a bliss, she stood under it longer then normal before she reached for the shampoo bottle. It was for men obviously, but still, when she opened the cap and breathed in the scent, it was good - nice and relaxing. 

_I wonder how he would feel if I smell like him?_

She shook the thought out, squirted shampoo on her hand, put the bottle back on the shelf and rubbed her hands through her hair. She used the conditioner when she was done as well as Maul’s body wash - it smelt just as nice as his shampoo.

Finally when she was done she turned the water off and grabbed a towel - black - and shook her hair with it before wrapping it around. She then took another towel and dried her body before she wrapped it around herself and left the room, true to his word Maul did take her clothes, underwear included and left a fresh set of his own.

A black shirt that would be large for her and matching boxer shorts.

Ahsoka dried the rest of her hair and body before she put the clothes on and walked back into the bathroom to brush her hair, getting rid of all the knots and kinks. 

She grabbed the towels she used before and dumped them in the laundry basket in the bathroom before she went to the open kitchen diner where Maul was, two cups on the counter.

He turned to her when she walked in and held one out. “Hot chocolate.”

He made her favourite drink, curse him.

Ahsoka took it anyway and mumbled a thanks before she took a sip - creamy and not overly sweet, perfect.

Maul grabbed his own - by the scent it was coffee, and gestured to the black couch in the living room. No words needed to be spoken and both sat down, a large space between them.

Silence consumed them once again and it bothered Ahsoka, did he really bring her here and not talk? What was the point? He might as well have taken her back home.

“Ahsoka -” She tensed. “ - I know you don’t want to tell me why you were out so late in the rain, but you must know the dangers of doing such a thing.”

“I know.” She said quickly, not wanting to hear the rest. “I wasn’t out there on a whim Maul, I -” She hesitated, torn on what to say - she could lie but Maul would know that, and she doesn’t think that he will let this one go easily. 

Ahsoka signed. “I was on a date with Lux - well, I was going to anyway.”

He frowned. “What do you mean?”

 _Shit_. She shouldn’t have said that - she could derail now and change the topic, but she knew Maul wouldn’t budge. She had already started it, so why bother. “I saw him with another woman, one who he frequently saw while we were together - it wasn’t because they were friends.”

She noticed how his body tensed and his fingers held the cup tighter in his hands - he was angry, but she didn’t know if her heart should flutter by it.

“He is a fool.”

“So I’ve told you.”

Maul clicked his tongue. “Why do you stay with him?”

Her head whipped to him, anger on her face. “Are you seriously asking me that?” His body tense and his face looked apologetic, but Ahsoka didn’t care. “You know why. Everyday I wonder the same thing but then I remember you - how much I want you.” Her voice quiet. “But I can’t have you.”

She couldn’t look at him as she finished, tears sporting at her eyes - she didn’t want him to see her in such a state. She had said too much, revealing her most lingering thoughts. She was embarrassed and wanted to get out of his apartment.

Something clicked against the wooden table before them and her cup was taken out of her hands and set on it - it must have been Maul’s own as he cupped her face and turned her to face him.

Her eyes stayed away, they closed when his thumbs brushed away her tears. “Ahsoka, please look at me.”

No. But her protest was weak, his hands and voice were soft, almost vulnerable that she couldn’t help but look at him.

His face matched her description. “Do you know how badly I want you? I want to hold you, kiss you, to have you just as much as you want me.” His eyes looked down. “But-”

“But we can’t, because of our age difference, and because your married.”

His hands tensed but there was no pain. Maul couldn’t look at her, at least not for a few seconds. His golden eyes lost it’s hue and became gloomy, she kinda felt bad for finishing his sentence - but he did start it.

“Yes.” Maul breathed. “Because of that.”

Ahsoka bit her lip and tried to ignore the way her heart clenched, she knew this - they both did, so why was it still painful to be reminded.

Because she couldn’t have him, he couldn’t have her - they couldn’t have each other.

“I’m sorry.” She apologised without thinking. 

“Don’t be. It’s not your fault, it’s mine.”

Ahsoka gave no retort, because in all honesty, it was his fault.

His fingers found their way into her hair, it made her shiver - in a good way, wanting to feel it more.

Maul frowned. “What happened to your braids?”

It was her time to frown. “Lux didn’t like them, so I compromised and took them out.”

“Ahsoka,” God she loved it when he said her name. “You shouldn’t change yourself for anyone, even for love.”

“I know.” She knew this, but she just wanted - “I just wanted it to work.”

His fingers didn’t stop, they stroked through her locks - a desire for him to pull and kiss her harshly - but that would never happen.

“Leave him.” Maul’s words were firm, a sense of desperation in them. “Do not let him treat you like this.”

Didn’t she just tell him before? “If I leave him then all I can think about is you. I don’t want that.” Tears quickly formed again, she couldn’t help herself. “It hurts.”

“I know.” He whispered and wiped them away with his thumb once more. “I know.”

_Then why ask me?_

Ahsoka didn’t realise how close their faces had gotten - she suspected Maul was the same, given his widened eyes as he realised himself.

Neither made a move to pull away.

Their eyes bore into each other, the tip of their noses just brushed. 

_I shouldn’t_. Ahsoka wanted to pull back, put some space between them and leave. 

She could see the conflict in Maul’s eyes. _Push me away then, stop this_.

Their lips touched, gentle and soft - only for a moment before the mutual feeling of pulling away came to them.

That only lasted a few seconds.

The kiss changed - heated, full of passion and desire.

Ahsoka moaned, his tongue felt so good against hers. She didn’t even notice she sat on his lap until she felt his hands tightly on her hips - her own of his clothed chest.

“We’re going to regret this in the morning.” She said between kisses.

“I know.” Yet his lips didn’t leave her.

Ahsoka placed a hand on the back of his neck as his lips trailed lower - her neck, throat, shoulder - he sucked on the junction that made her moan.

They really shouldn’t be doing this - they could back out now and stop it.

 _But I don’t want to_ . Her lips were on his neck. _I don’t want this to stop_.

It all became too much. Her hips grind against his own, she relished the small moan that came from his lips - she wanted to hear more.

His hand on her clothed breast said that he wanted the same thing from her.

“Maul.” His name came out with a shudder, a whimper escaped Ahsoka’s lips as she spoke. “I need more.”

He growled - not anger but sexual - and she gasped when she was lifted in his arms as he stood, and walked to the direction to his bedroom. 

“So do I.”

* * *

The bed gave little noise under them - the perks of having so much money. Their bodies bare, despite the difference they fitted together to good, like a puzzle.

 _Is that what we are?_ Ahsoka thought as his lips swallowed a hardened nipple. _A puzzle that needs to be fixed?_

She pushed it away, now was not the time to think of their relationship.

Maul was ever so gentle, like she was glass and could break at any moment. His large hands trailed up and down her body, caressed her skin and held her tight. His lips ever so soft, left marks on her neck and throat - she would cover them up with make-up later.

A moan came from her mouth as his tongue entered her cunt - how long had she dreamed of this moment? To feel his touch - his hands, lips and tongue on her body. Nights of masturbation did not work unless she imagined him, but it still wasn’t enough.

He didn’t let her cum. He licked his way back up and kissed her once more, gentle with lingered heat. Despite his desperation to feel her he didn’t rush or be rough - she wouldn’t mind that actually.

Maul wedged himself between her parted legs, a hand on her back, the other behind her neck with fingered massaging the skin. 

He breathed. “Are you ready?”

She wasn’t a virgin, Maul knew this but still asked - still wanted to be gentle and not hurt her.

Her heart fluttered more.

“Yes.”

His cock was in her seconds after, but not fully. Ahsoka gasped as Maul gently penetrated her, he was big - but with those toned muscles and abs, she shouldn’t be surprised.

He was slow and patient - gentle like his touches, although touched, Ahsoka meant what she said - she wanted more.

She pulled him closer and whispered. “Harder.”

Maul stilled and looked at her with widened eyes. “Are you sure?”

She would ask if she wasn’t. “Definitely.”

His lips pressed against her forehead and gave a slight nod. “Alright.”

He pulled back, and then - 

“Oh!” Her hands clutched the silk black sheets under them, her hips moved along with his quicken and hard thrusts. His cock brushed against her walls that felt magnificent, every stroke was pleasurable and made her feel alive.

Unlike Lux.

Their lips came back together, tongues heatedly danced around, lips sometimes lost touch. 

“Faster.” More.

“Yes.” He growled.

Her legs were repositioned, bent with her knees framing her face. His cock deep inside her.

Ahsoka couldn’t hold back her moans, this was all she wanted, to feel him on and inside her - and God did it feel amazing.

Maul’s own sounds of pleasure only made it more worthy, he was pleased by her, he felt pleasure by her - she relished those facts.

A moan choked at her throat when she felt her stomach tighten. “Fuck! M-Maul-”

“Shhh.” He cooed and kissed her forehead, his hold tightened around her. “I’ve got you Ahsoka.”

A whimper - more thrusts - and lastly a loud moan.

Ahsoka panted beneath the tattooed man, she had orgasms before, but this was the best she had ever had. Maul cradled her, peppered her cheeks with small soft kisses as she came down from her high.

Her hands traced circles on his back, he was hot and sweaty, but still beautiful.

“Keep going.” She looked into those golden eyes that haunted her dreams. “Cum.”

Maul sucked in a shaken breath, his hips moved and his thrusts resumed. Ahsoka held onto him tightly as he raced for his own release, his head buried in the crook of her neck, goose bumps appeared with every breath he took against her skin.

It didn’t take long, and thanks to a condom, pregnancy didn’t occur in their minds.

His body slumped on top of hers, yet he was careful to not put his full weight on her. Ahsoka slowly ran her hands up and down his back - a sense of comfort she could give him, perhaps the only one she could.

Maul’s breathing came down slowly to it’s normal pace, and reality hit Ahsoka hard.

 _I just had sex with him_. The thought loud and blaring in her head. _I just had sex with Maul_.

Maul - a man older who was married, a man who was older then her by sixteen years.

A man she could never have.

Tears formed at her eyes once more, she didn’t stop them and let them fall freely down her cheeks and into her neck. 

She and Maul could never be together, something she knew all along yet it still hurt. 

Perhaps having sex with him wasn’t the best idea, even if it was the best sex she ever had.

The bed moved as he leaned on his elbows, hands on her cheeks to wipe away the tears that refused to stop falling.

“I’m sorry.” For what? For having sex with her? For being interested in her? For making her feel this way? 

It didn’t matter, because it was for all of them, and she knew that.

“I know.”


End file.
